Tattoos, Music and Careers
by forgetmenot89
Summary: Sequel to Blind Love - What happens when Justin finds out about Alex's secret? What happens when he starts having secrets of his own? What happens when they have one secret in common?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tattoos, Music, and Careers

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. This is just a fanfiction. No infringement intended. If similar to something or someone, it is a coincidence.

Summary: Sequel to Blind Love - What happens when Justin finds out about Alex's secret? What happens when he starts having secrets of his own? What happens when they have one secret in common?  
_

_PREVIOUSLY_

_Justin stopped Alex by her arm and looked at her straight in the eye. Their hearts thumped loudly and both wondered if the other heard.  
"Thanks."  
"Ewww. What's with the sappiness." She said turning toward the substation.  
"Alex" he groaned.  
"Welcome back Justin," she said sitting down at a table and smiled. Then everything was black.  
_

-Chapter 1- Busted

Justin found out that Alex was blind by accident. He was coming home really late one night, after everyone was supposed to be asleep. Apparently not. No, he didn't return to his bad ways again. On the contrary. He was coming home from researching about possible branches in the medical field where a doctor can work. As he was walking in, he heard soft footsteps on the metal stairs. There was a dim light coming through the windows from the outside and he saw a silhouette. To be more accurate, he saw Alex's silhouette. She was carrying a suitcase in her left hand and holding a stick in her right. She felt her way down the stairs and through the SubStation with it towards the door. Justin quietly watched, holding his breath, eyes wide in shock, and quietly moving out of her way.

"_Alex? Blind? How? Why? When?" _ These were the questions that ran through Justin's mind.

He watched as she handed her suitcase to a taxi driver that suddenly appeared and as he helped her get into the taxi and drive off. As soon as she was out of sight, it was as if he was stung by a bee. He flew up the stairs, turning on lights everywhere.  
"Mom! Dad!" he yelled. He ran toward their room and started banging on the door and calling.  
"Justin? What in the world?"  
"Since when is Alex blind? When did it happen? How? Why didn't you tell me?" he flooded them with questions.  
Jerry and Teresa looked at each other, sleep vanishing in an instant. How did he find out?  
"Alex is blind?" came a voice down the hall. It was Max. Of course he also woke up from Justin's banging and yelling.  
It was time to tell them the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tattoos, Music, and Careers

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. This is just a fanfiction. No infringement intended. If similar to something or someone, it is a coincidence.

Summary: Sequel to Blind Love - What happens when Justin finds out about Alex's secret? What happens when he starts having secrets of his own? What happens when they have one secret in common?  
_

-Chapter 2- Career Decisions

Justin

Jerry and Teresa looked at each other, sleep vanishing in an instant. How did he find out?  
"Alex is blind?" came a voice down the hall. It was Max. Of course he also woke up from Justin's banging and yelling.  
It was time to tell them the truth.

"Sorry we didn't tell you guys. Alex didn't want people to feel sorry for her." Teresa said.  
"So the school she went to in England…"  
"It was a special college for the disabled. They let her come back, because she is ready to go to a regular college." Jerry explained.  
"So the whole, carrying- the –stick- in- your -hand -is –the-style-in-England is really all a lie." Max said disappointed. "I even ordered one online." Everyone looked at him weirdly. Will this kid ever come to understand the real world?

Alex was blind. He saw it clearly. He couldn't believe that all these years, she was going through all this by herself and he was being a jerk. An idiot. Then he got a brilliant idea.  
"I decided what I'm going to study," he announced at the breakfast table.  
"Oh?  
"A doctor that specializes in eyes."  
"OH Justin, honey,"  
"I want to be the one to find the way to bring back Alex's eyesight, and I know I will."  
"Aren't you the family wizard?" Max suddenly asked. "Why can't you just magically make her see again."  
"Because, Max, this isn't fixing the problem from within, only on the outside."

Justin was determined to do this. Alex did so much for him. Borrowed magic and sight, just to bring him to his senses. It was time that he did something in return. After breakfast, he went to research on schools that he could go to. I didn't take long. Right away he went to the admissions office and enrolled. The school was interested in him because of his history of being in the special school since he was a toddler. They were impressed at his achievements in high school. When they got to his university records, they didn't exactly jumped for joy at what they saw. Justin explained that he was going through a rough patch in his life, and reassured them that he would do exceptionally well here. He was determined to get this degree. After some thinking, the school agreed to let him take a test, if he past high enough, they would overlook his university record and accept him.

For 3 days straight, Justin studied. He didn't feel tired at all. He was filled with energy. The test day came and Justin wasn't feeling nervous at all. He was confident that he would test well. And of course it happened. His scores were very very good. So good that he was told his program would be cut down to only 3 years. That was good. Alex was away in college, and she only had two years left. He had one year after that. During his studies here, he wouldn't just study, he would research the eye inside out and all the ways in between. He will start his search for a way to bring back Alex's eyes.

Alex

Alex was welcomed to her new college with open arms. She was escorted to her dorm. Yes the college was close to home, but considering her condition, Jerry and Teresa said she should just stay on campus.

After settling in, she was called to the counselors office.  
"Alex, the reason I asked you to come here is because I need to talk to you about your major. I see here that you have indicated undecided at your previous college."  
"Yes."  
"You have two more years left, and I think that it is about time that you choose what you want to do. We need to get you started on a program."  
"I see. Can you tell me what programs you have here?"  
"Certainly." The woman took out a brailled catalog. "This catalog has all the school programs here. Look it over and let me know ok?"  
"Thank you."

There were many attractive majors in this college, and Alex had a hard time choosing one.  
"_Music-singing and writing music. I'm good at that. Art-painting. Also good at that. Psychology-entering into the make mind. Sounds appealing. Fashion-clothes. That's Harper's. I wonder how she is right now. Ok, what's next_?" Alex sat on her bed thinking about all her options.

It took her 3 days to finally decide that she wanted to do music. She remembered the great time she had with Justin, when they tried making a band. And then she already had one song written and recorded at Elenita's boyfriend's studio. Two years should be enough to catch up on the musical curriculum. It was decided. She was going to write music and become a singer.


End file.
